User talk:Maggosh/Archive 2
Oh, I'd like a talk bubble, very much, please. Let me see...Green on top, white on the bottom, with the quote "A Soul Reaper in Radiant Garden? Not as far fetched as you think." on the bottom and "If you're willing to risk your sanity, then let that be your last battlefield." on the top. As for the character...the Demyx sprite from Days. Thanks in advance! Maggosh 21:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heres your talkbubble. To use type: Enjoy!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thank you No!! Dammit, you beat me to putting that new scan of Braig up. Grrr. xD. It's all good,though. What's up? Oddishh 02:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That's good. And it's fine. Lol. Epic Mickey. xD Question: is your name Anthony? Cause if that's you in that avatar WAY up above you look just like my cousin Anthony. xP. Sorry if that was weird. . . Oddishh 02:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Images How is it that you're cutting out all of these images and getting all these HQ screens? - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] Birth by Sleep Please watch responses... Hello Hello, I am not here to drag on the events of my talk page, but am only here to neutrally answer your last question. Initially when you reverted my edit of the Terra page, for the edit summary you posted a link to an image and said "Fail argument is fail". That did not give me a clear reason to why you reverted my edit, and it implied to me that you did not think that I was worth the time to explain why you reverted my edit. I found that disrespectful and arrogant, and was surprised to run into such a person on my first day on the wiki, which is why I responded so angrily. Also, your comments of "Live and learn boi", disregarding my section that is intended for admins, and something about a feast, I found them all to be in an arrogant tone. All I expect from fellow editors is being treated equally and responded to with reason rather than images and arrogant comments. And I know that I myself have not shown this much, but I was angry and blocked from editing and will show this more in the future. I say this only as an explanation, and nothing more. --WorldOfChaos 15:39, December 14, 2009 (UTC) >_< Why did you put my page up for deletion???? DonGoofSor I got my REVENGE!!!!!! --DonGoofSor 23:12, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Well, stop deleting my page!!!! --DonGoofSor 23:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Somebodies I was wondering why you created the "Somebodies" page only to have the "Delete" template appended. Please explain. BLUER一番 04:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Must be a fault with the software. BLUER一番 04:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) BBS Voice Acting Do you remember you delete someones fact about BBS's Voice acting I found a website about BBS's voice acting you should look at this http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1390843/ --Cococrash11 20:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 NeutraVega? BBS images After the second revision at least one of you should have contacted an admin.Glorious CHAOS! 23:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC)